1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hook module and, more particularly, to a hook module of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the fast development of science and technology, electronic techniques changes with each passing day. Consequently, electronic devices become important media for people to get information and communicate with others in daily life.
Electronic devices need batteries to provide power. To operate the electronic device conveniently, the battery is assembled in the electronic device. The assembling opening is usually protected by a cover to protect the components in the electronic device, thereby preventing the damage due to collision.
The cover is fixed to the electronic device via a hook. In the conventional technology, a guiding pillar extends from the end of the hook module, and a spring is sleeved on the guiding column. The base of the plate includes a baffle wall to make the spring provide a reacting force to make the hook structure move back. However, conventionally, the spring needs to be additionally assembled, which increases the assembling steps. Moreover, the hook structure with an extending portion in the end occupies larger space, and the operation stroke is larger. In addition, when the electronic device is operated, the spring may fall off due to a strong shake, and the hook module cannot restores.